


[Vid] Is It Safe Now?

by winterevanesce



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crime Scenes, Download Available, Embedded Video, Eyewitness (US TV) - Freeform, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Relationship Study, Spoilers, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, boyslash, vividcon premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "I always feel like somebody's watching me."





	[Vid] Is It Safe Now?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Major Spoiler alert!  
> Made for **Vividcon 2017** "Premieres" Vidshow
> 
> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: Eyewitness  
> Genre(s): Boyslash, Overview, Relationship Study, Angst, Drama, Crime  
> Song/Artist: Lights Out by Virginia to Vegas  
> Software(s): Sony Vegas 14, Adobe After Effects CC  
> Characters/Pairings: Philip x Lukas (aka Philkas)

YOUTUBE  


VIMEO  
  
**PASSWORD: kittyvids**

Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DOWNLOAD:** [WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Eyewitness-IsItSafeNow.wmv.zip) or [M4V](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Eyewitness-IsItSafeNow.m4v.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/eyewitness-is-it-safe-now/), [Dreamwidth](http://winterevanesce.dreamwidth.org/389474.html), Tumblr
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  I knew I wanted to make a video on the main characters, Philip & Lukas since I've watched this show air on tv. I remember the day "Lights Out" was released on Spotify. I immediately thought "This is the one!!!". I was so hyped into making this video and had planned to make it around February of this year, but decided to make it for [Vividcon](http://vividcon.com/) instead.
> 
> I knew I wanted this video to visually look different then anything i've done before. Specifically at the chorus. While I didn't create exactly what I originally pictured in my mind, it came out pretty close. There is a sound in the chorus that had me puzzled and was thinking to myself "What the hell can I do here?". It was to the point where I actually pieced together almost the entire video and waited to do the chorus for last. My stress levels were really up because I did not want to be let down by my own video and the chorus could have broke the whole vid for me if it wasn't right. I had to visually see the clips match the sound of this chorus. So I chose a custom transition and asked my best friend what she thought of it. She liked it a lot and thought it worked, so I ran with it (also I kind of really liked it too).
> 
> I love that I was able to work with two different tones with this video. The first half with the boys being all happy like everything is fine in the world, then bam! shit just got real. I planned this and I edited / arranged the song in order to do this.
> 
> Color correcting the original source was not fun at all. I had to do major color correcting. Original source is dark, flat and really blue. Looks good watching it on tv as a show, but not really great for video editing, but that's just my opinion.
> 
> In case you didn't catch this because it goes kind of fast, I added the clips with the boys texting each other. Philip starts texting "Where" then deletes his message to Lukas. Next one you see is Lukas texting "Where are you?" but never ends up sending that either to Philip, lol. I just thought that was cute of both of them trying to text each other where they were at.
> 
> If you haven't watched this show, I highly recommend it! Only one season sadly, but I still carry out hope that a second season will happen one day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this vid and would love to know what y'all think about it!  
> Thanks for watching!


End file.
